Black Panther 8
by tsangalfred51
Summary: How will Andy Blake destroy the Pretty Cures?


Warning: 1st time I have tried a fanfiction series

Credits to the following:

• Minecraft Mod: Dimensional Doors, Tale of Hearts, as well as Pretty Cure

• Symphogear

• Marvel Comics for Shuri, Black Panther, and Shadow Council

At the sunset scene

Layla Rose: Allie Tori, are you ready to read the Bible?

Allie Tori: I am. (Nods her head)

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): There's this passage about "Life and death come from the tongue".

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): It means that we have to be careful of what we say to others. Speech can bring people together or put strife between them.

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): I heard Onia Imugem say that once.

Meanwhile with Darkon, at his cave

Darkon: Onia, please get me a wrench. I need it to repair the communications hub.

Onia Imugem: Got it.

Darkon: A little adjustment here and there and this hub shall be good as new.

Onia Imugem: Everything's fixed, right?

Darkon: Indeed. We can use this hub to tell everyone about where Andy Blake may be. For now, we rest because we cannot attract attention.

Prison scene

Dan Cavaziel: I want to go back to college and finish our education.

Larry Drake: Me too. Yet I miss my sister, wherever she is.

A prison guard approaches Dan and Larry.

Prison Guard (to Dan): You and Larry have done your time. You're free to go. However, it's best that you keep a lookout for Andy Blake, as he could be anywhere. He may be armed and dangerous, so stay on guard.

Larry Drake (to Dan): Do you want to go back to Louise's prestigious college and finish our chemistry education?

Larry Drake (to Dan): Indeed. Let's go back to Louise's prestigious college.

Dan Cavaziel (to Larry): Let's go, together.

At Louise's college

Dan: It's good to be back here. Now let's finish our final and last year at college.

Larry Drake (to Dan): Agreed.

End of College Scene

In the Pretty Cure Dimension, at the Garden of Light

Morris (to Iona): Do you have a plan to catch Andy Blake? We need to bring him back here.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): No, but you said that Andy's old lair is the abandoned warehouse on Earth, right?

Morris (to Iona): Yes it is.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Stay here. I need to tell the Queen of Light something.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Thank you … for helping me. In return, I will be your friend. Here's an idea – we have to put Andy Blake in solitary confinement, and someone in the dungeon has to watch over Andy Blake, where he'll be tried for his crimes.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): There is still some good inside you. You were not as involved as Andy was in committing crimes. Andy Blake took advantage of you when you were down, and we have to detain him here. Andy Blake wasn't truly your friend; he only used friendship to manipulate you. That's not what a true friend does, and it's not what any friend would do in general.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): I'll stay here while you find out a way to bring Andy Blake back here. But before you go, whatever you do, don't put Andy Blake in a place where high-profile criminals in the Pretty Cure Dimension will break him out. And also, tell the Queen of Light to be aware of Paipu Bakudan.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): Know this, a manhunt will be started to look for Andy Blake.

Iona then goes to warn the Queen of Light.

Iona Hikawa (to Queen of Light): A manhunt for Andy Blake shall be started in order for him to be detained here. Morris, don't worry, Andy Blake will be detained here and then you can go home to your sister. I can take you there.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): I thank you for making me see that Andy Blake is a bad person.

Queen of Light: I know. Morris Drake is pessimistic when he shouldn't have been. If he keeps on seeing the world as gloomy, it'll affect his mind. Morris Drake has some good in him, I can see that now.

Morris Drake: I need help to catch Andy Blake. Iona, it's best that you gather other Pretty Cures that are available here.

Queen of Light: I agree.

Back at the sunset scene

Darkon: So how's the plan going?

Iona Hikawa then calls Darkon.

Iona (to Darkon): Hello Darkon, this is Iona Hikawa (a.k.a Cure Fortune) speaking. I suggest that you send someone over to Andy's old lair – the abandoned warehouse.

Darkon (to Iona): That's good. Onia, are you there?

Onia Imugem then appears.

Onia Imugem (to Darkon): Yes, I shall go immediately to check it out.

Allie Tori then appears to speak to Onia Imugem.

Allie Tori: I feel bad for Morris Drake. You see, Morris Drake did not have the balls to come up with the plan to destroy Pretty Cure. And why is that – because he was too angry to do it … his anger was caused by his brother beating him up, due to that Andy Blake. People with anger are less likely to think straight, which was why it was easy for Andy Blake and the snake L' Aku to manipulate Morris Drake into doing all kinds of bad things.

Onia Imugem: I agree. One needs a sharp and focused mind to resist the devil. If your mind is not sharp, the devil will devour that individual; unless that individual knows how to keep his/her mind intact and sober. I have to check stuff at Andy's abandoned warehouse.

Onia Imugem goes to the abandoned warehouse.

Onia Imugem: I don't see anything there. No people are there. However, I find a note. I have to get it back before someone finds out that I was here.

Onia then returns to Darkon's cave.

Darkon the Dragon: How's the investigation going?

Onia Imguem: I found a note about Andy Blake's plan.

Onia Imugem hands the note over to Darkon the Dragon.

Darkon: Oh dear! I have to warn the Queen of Light.

Darkon then calls the Queen of Light.

Darkon: Queen of Light, the note says that Andy Blake is somewhere on Earth.

Queen of Light: Oh my! Actions speak louder than words. Oh, and there's someone who wants to speak with you.

Darkon: You mean Iona Hikawa, right?

Queen of Light (to Darkon): Indeed.

Iona Hikawa (to Darkon): Andy Blake is a manipulative person – he and the snake attempted to get rid of Himelda in the past and the other Pretty Cures in the present. When the snake failed, he told Andy Blake to be his successor. This means that Paipu Bakudan might be involved.

Darkon (to Iona Hikawa): You may be right. Think about it. The devil uses his mind to make others do bad stuff like hurting and killing people. L' Aku planned for Paipu to hide in the Pretty Cure Dimension before his death, so the two may unite and team up.

Meanwhile with Andy

Andy Blake: Got to hide. I need to come up with a plan to destroy those Pretty Cures.

Andy is thinking to himself.

Andy Blake: I got it – maybe I'll write a note that will turn the whole Earth against Pretty Cure.

Andy then writes a note, only for a crook to find out what he's doing.

Andy Blake: Wait; are you Crook #2, the same crook who aided me and the snake?

Crook #2: Indeed I am. I escaped from jail.

Andy Blake: How did you get out?

Crook #2: I and my teammates attempted to bust out of jail, but the police were able to find us and lock us back in. I used a Taser that a police officer left on the floor. They managed to detain all but me, and now I'm here. I have the Taser that I got from the officer.

Andy Blake (to Crook #2): Aren't you the same crook who helped me with the snake L' Aku?

Crook #2: Indeed I am. Now that the snake is out and that he left you to be his successor, we shall attack Pretty Cure.

Andy Blake: Agreed. We need to work together as a team, but the Pretty Cures have us outnumbered. That Taser that you got from that officer is very useful; it can stun the Pretty Cures.

Crook #2: What do you mean?

Andy Blake: Think about it. The Pretty Cures may have magical powers, but they are still humans. But there are humans on this Earth who have no clue about who they are. This note will provoke them into doing our work for us, and then if that fails, we get Paipu Bakudan here.

Crook #2: So what's the note say?

Andy Blake: Have you heard of the word pacifist – it sounds like pass a fist. There's this Pretty Cure that's like Honey, and if we tell them that this Cure will punch the faces of many people rather than being peaceful, the people on this Earth will retaliate against them.

Crook #2: You're so devilish.

Andy Blake (to Crook #2): Thank you. Honey is not the only Pretty Cure – there are so many more.

Crook #2: So we go on the news and make a broadcast, right?

Andy Blake (to Crook #2): Indeed. When people get angry, they start to lose their minds and panic, and then they will cause chaos for us. They will destroy Pretty Cure until there's nothing left.

Crook #2: What about me? Am I useful to the plan?

Andy Blake (to Crook #2): You worked for my master L' Aku once, so I need you again. By the way, do you consider that has been Morris Drake a friend?

Crook #2 (to Andy Blake): I do not. That useless worm deserves to rot in the Garden of Light.

Andy Blake (to Crook #2): It was so easy manipulating that weak-minded Morris Drake. That spineless worm deserves to rot in the Garden of Light. Also, Crook #2, I consider you a friend.

Crook #2 (to Andy Blake): I know. For inside my heart, that Morris Drake deserves to rot in there like the weakling he is.

Andy Blake: I know you are, Crook #2. Now we will spread our message.

A bystander approaches an alley. However, Andy and Crook #2 make their move.

Bystander #1: Who are you, and what do you want?

Voice: My name is Andy Blake, and this is Crook #2 with me.

Bystander #1: Get away from me!

Andy Blake: Do not be afraid. I'm here to help you … we all are.

Bystander #1: Please tell me.

Andy Blake: There's this Pretty Cure in the Pretty Cure Dimension that's been bothering us. Her name is Cure Honey – a pacifist. She will pass a fist to your face if we don't stop her. She could pass her fist towards your loved ones, and if you don't help us, your loved ones may be in danger. This enthralling siren will lead your loved ones to their demise, and eventually all of humanity on Earth.

Bystander #1: Andy Blake, you're the devil trying to devour my mind. I'll keep it sober against you!

Andy Blake: Listen to me, Bystander #1 – Cure Honey is a siren who tries to lure others to their doom. Get a torch or whatever you have and let's go to the Pretty Cure dimension. I'm not the monster; Cure Honey is.

Crook #2: Bystander, Andy Blake is right. His words are just, and her words are lies. You wouldn't want to listen to a monstrous liar, would you? Now let's go to the Pretty Cure Dimension and destroy Pretty Cure to protect Earth.

Andy Blake: Plus, Cure Honey is one of many Pretty Cures.

Bystander #1: Your words are true. I shall follow you.

Andy Blake: Now let's go and keep a low profile. We don't want cops finding out about our trail.

Crook #2: And my Taser that I got from the officer will help us against any other threat that will deter us. And your torch would help us destroy Cure Honey, Bystander #1.

Bystander #1: I know. What do we do now?

Andy Blake: We find another abandoned warehouse to hide in and then we rest.

End of Andy Scene

Meanwhile, at Darkon's Cave

Allie Tori: The sunset makes me feel happy. I want to live in a world without violence, crime, and disease.

Layla Rose: I would like that too. How about you, Darkon?

Darkon the Dragon: Me too.

In the Pretty Cure Dimension

Morris Drake: Yet I miss my sister's beautiful, kind smile. My sister has a tender heart. You see, Iona Hikawa, I yearn for one thing – to see my sister again. Plus, my brother who beat me up … has changed ever since he and his friend was in the prison which now has a warden that teaches Christianity. (Sheds a tear)

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): I became aloof because all I thought in my mind was my sister who took the bullet for me. But let's not focus on that. You want to go back to your sister, right?

Morris Drake: (nods his head)

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): Good. Right now is not a good time because there's this ghoul whose name in Japanese means pipe bomb, and also, I don't know where Andy Blake is. If he's in the Pretty Cure Dimension, this is bad because it puts both you and your sister in grave danger.

The Queen of Light appears.

Queen of Light (to Iona Hikawa): Iona, this ghoul is capable of throwing pipe bombs. He even killed the Phantom Generals with it when he was with that Zetsuborg like snake which was capable of transforming into a fiery seven headed dragon that got destroyed.

Iona Hikawa (to Queen of Light): This is bad. I must warn Morris Drake.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): What is it? Is it about this ghoul?

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Yes. That ghoul is still out there in the Pretty Cure Dimension. If we get rid of that thing, which we haven't figured out yet, it'll be easier to go to your sister to be reunited. Even if we don't and that ghoul remains at large, we know that you will be reunited with your sister.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Thank you very much for helping me. I never realized two things – that Andy Blake was only using me to do all kinds of terrible things and what he said about Pretty Cure was like making me eat an apple that looked good on the outside but rotten on the inside. Also, a true friend would never tell people to do things that are immoral.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): I am starting to see that you have come to your senses. However, what makes Andy Blake dangerous is his mind. He is actively planning to attack Pretty Cure. Just because L' Aku is defeated does not mean evil is defeated. L' Aku used his death to make Andy Blake his successor. He told Andy Blake to listen to what anyone is telling him to make a second Legion of Doom.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): I know. When it's safe, tell me so that I can go home to my sister.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Sure thing.

End of Pretty Cure Dimension scene

Meanwhile at the other warehouse

Andy Blake: Here's what we'll do. I have written a note that we will broadcast at the news station 5 km from here.

Crook #2: That is so good. We'll use this broadcast in order to panic the whole town. See, when people panic, they scream.

Andy Blake (to Crook #2): And when people panic, they don't think straight. Anyways, let's finish producing these papers. You're doing a good work of producing these papers. Keep it up, Crook #2.

Crook #2 (to Andy Blake): Thank you.

After Crook #2 completes the papers

Andy Blake: It's time. We all go to the broadcasting tower in Florida.

Crook #2: Good idea.

Bystander #1: Good. Soon those Pretty Cures will pay.

Back at the Pretty Cure Dimension

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): Andy Blake manipulated you to get rid of Himelda as a team by making her look bad. And then Andy Blake planned to get rid of me before, but it failed.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): She will kill me for what I had done to her in the past with the snake and Andy Blake. (Starts to hyperventilate)

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Don't you worry. I will tell her about you, and why you were not at fault, and get a hold of yourself, Morris Drake!

Himelda then appears.

Iona Hikawa (to Himelda): Have a seat. We're about to talk about Morris Drake.

Himelda (to Iona Hikawa): Aren't you aware that he attempted to kill me in the past?

Iona Hikawa (to Himelda): I am aware of that. What you are not aware is his motives behind it.

Himelda (to Iona Hikawa): Please do tell.

Iona Hikawa (to Himelda): Morris Drake was angry at his brother for beating him up, thus making it easy for the snake and Andy Blake to manipulate him. As a result, he joined the snake's faction. They were doing all sorts of bad things ranging from hurting police officers, and planting to destroy a forensics science lab, and causing all sorts of trouble in the Pretty Cure Dimension by killing the Phantom Generals and Hoshina with the snake. Oh, and Andy Blake kept pressuring him into doing bad things, and lied to him about Pretty Cure by saying that they were a bunch of sadistic thieves and murders due to them carrying whips and other illegal items.

Himelda (to Iona): That's a lie that Andy Blake used to manipulate Morris Drake, right?

Iona Hikawa (to Himelda): Indeed, Andy Blake is a good liar. We need to warn the people on this Earth about the intentions of Andy Blake and his allies. These beings want to cause strife between the humans on this Earth and the humans in the Pretty Cure Dimension. About that, would you rather forgive Morris Drake for what he had done or not?

Himelda (to Iona Hikawa): I would forgive Morris Drake. That event that you mentioned – I know now – it's not Morris' fault. Andy Blake and the snake coerced Morris to do all those bad things. In other words, Morris Drake did not have the courage to come up with the events that happened in the past. Think about it for a minute, can an angry person focus on a task?

Iona Hikawa (to Himelda): He can't, the focus will be less if he hangs onto the anger, but if he lets go of it, it will slowly go back to normal.

The Queen of Light speaks.

Queen of Light: Himelda, it is wise that you have forgiven Morris Drake of his wrongdoings. However, I need to speak to Morris Drake.

Queen of Light: Morris Drake, we all are here to help you. Himelda has forgiven you. You are not alone, Morris Drake. Andy Blake will be imprisoned at the Garden of Light.

Morris Drake: Thank you, Queen of Light.

End of Pretty Cure Dimension Scene

Back at Darkon's cave

Allie Tori: I'm starting to sense something. Darkon, do you have your TV?

Darkon: I do. Let's watch the news.

News Broadcast at the news station

News Reporter #1: This is News Reporter #1 with the breaking news. Two men are broadcasting upon a tower about something. We go to Gloria Lux about this breaking story.

Gloria Lux: This is Gloria Lux speaking. Right now, I am inside the tower where someone is speaking.

Andy Blake: Who's there?

Voice: My name is Gloria Lux. I am a news reporter and I'd like to see what's going on here.

Andy Blake: Right now, I have a group of 10 people who I have gathered to discuss about Pretty Cures and the fear that they cause to Earth.

Gloria Lux: Good to know. This is Gloria Lux signing off.

News Reporter #1 signs off.

End of News Broadcast

Allie Tori: This is bad!

Allie Tori calls her mother.

Maria Tori: What is it, my daughter?

Allie Tori (to Maria Tori): The news broadcast says that Andy Blake is making a public speech about Pretty Cure and the fear they cause to Earth.

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): This is really bad. Call Setsuna Higashi right away. She needs to know this.

Allie Tori then takes out her phone and calls Setsuna Higashi.

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): Thank you, my daughter. I'll alert Tsubasa Kanzari about this.

Maria Tori then takes out her phone and calls Tsubasa Kanzari.

At the Pretty Cure Dimension

Setsuna's phone starts to ring. She then answers it.

Setsuna Higashi: Who are you and why are you calling me?

Voice: My name is Allie Tori, and I am calling to warn you about the speech that Andy Blake and his followers are about to do to Pretty Cure. He will deceive the masses into war against you.

Setsuna Higashi: I'm on my way.

Setsuna Higashi leaves the Pretty Cure Dimension to Earth. She arrives at Darkon's cave.

End of Pretty Cure Dimension Scene

At Darkon's cave

Setsuna Higashi: I'm here, Allie Tori.

Allie Tori (to Setsuna Higashi): Good. Andy Blake's objective is to make a public speech about how Pretty Cure causes fear, deceiving many in the process.

Setsuna Higashi: Isn't communication bad?

Allie Tori (to Setsuna Higashi): Communication is both good and bad. We use it in our daily lives, even inside and outside of work. The communication that Andy Blake uses is an example of how communication can be bad – remember his works with the snake L' Aku?

Setsuna Higashi (to Allie Tori): You mean the wheezing cyborg?

Allie Tori (to Setsuna Higashi): Indeed. We have to go to the broadcast tower in Florida and warn those 10 people on this Earth not to go the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Setsuna Higashi (to Allie Tori): Why is that?

Allie Tori (to Setsuna Higashi): Think about it – of those 10 people, if they went into the Pretty Cure Dimension with Andy Blake, they will commit murder in the Pretty Cure Dimension, thus they will be detained in the Garden of Light. Andy intends to use the papers to make those people commit murder there. Public speaking is a form of communication.

Maria Tori then appears.

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): Listen, my daughter, I love very much. I have called Tsubasa Kanzari and she will be arriving at Darkon's cave shortly. Once she arrives, I will tell Darkon and a scouting team will go to the broadcast tower to shut off Andy Blake's broadcast.

Allie Tori (to Maria Tori): Andy Blake isn't a friend at all. He and Crook #2 agreed that Morris Drake should rot in the Garden of Light like the worm he is. Plus, pacifist sounds like pass a fist, so if he's using his speech against Cure Honey and the other Pretty Cures, we should get Cure Honey to come with us and testify against them.

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): That sounds like a good idea. And one more thing, my daughter, pacifists are peaceful, not aggressive. Andy Blake is using those papers to make Cure Honey look bad and make him and his agents look good when really it is the other way around.

Tsubasa Kanzari arrives at Darkon's cave.

Tsubasa Kanzari: I'm here, Darkon.

Darkon the Dragon: This is bad. I'm picking up something on my hub –

Tsubasa Kanzari: What is it, Darkon?

Darkon the Dragon: The broadcast tower is picking up something about Pretty Cure. Tsubasa and Kirika, stop this broadcast at once!

Kirika Aktasuki: On it.

Tsubasa Kanzari: On it, Darkon.

At the broadcast tower

Andy Blake: Here I stand before all 10 of you, the Pretty Cure known as Cure Honey. She's a pacifist alright, but the truth is that she and the other Pretty Cures will pass their fists to your faces. She and the other Pretty Cures will hurt you and your loved ones!

Citizen #1: Yeah! I have a right to protect myself!

Crook #2: I know. She is one of many Pretty Cures. This is why we are here to help you – her to save you from the disease known as Pretty Cure.

Andy Blake: This enthralling siren known as Cure Honey will destroy you or your loved ones. She will lead an army of Pretty Cures to do so! Here I have in store for you in these barrels are 10 AK-47 assault rifles that you will use to get rid of Pretty Cure. Each one of you will take one to use and kill those parasites.

Crook #2: Does anyone of you have anything to say?

Citizen #2: Yes, if we destroy Cure Honey and the Pretty Cures, what kind of future will it be?

Crook #2: It will be a pleasant future.

Tsubasa and Kirika appear.

Kirika Aktasuki: Don't listen to Andy Blake, all of you. A pacifist is peaceful, not violent and aggressive. Andy Blake and Crook #2 want to exploit your intelligence and common sense to do bad deeds. That's why the barrel was full of AK-47 rifles.

Citizen #2: Why should I believe you? Andy Blake is the hero and the Pretty Cures are the villains.

Tsubasa Kanzari: You all have it backwards. Andy Blake wants to make you think that Andy Blake and his allies are heroes and the Pretty Cures are the bad people when really they are the ones doing evil deeds and scheming.

Crook #2: Our broadcast is compromised. What should we do?

Andy Blake: Then we play battle of the broadcasters and out speak them.

Gloria Lux then appears.

Gloria Lux: This is Gloria Lux live with a news broadcast- The scoop of the millennium. Here we are about to see how the epic battle will conclude.

Andy Blake: I am here with all 10 of you to witness the disease known as Pretty Cure. This person is an enthralling siren who wants to lure your loved ones to their doom with her song.

Tsubasa Kanzari: Do not listen to Andy Blake. Andy Blake is using that phrase to make Cure Honey and the other Pretty Cures look bad. A pacifist is peaceful, and Andy Blake is using that pun to make all of you retaliate at the Pretty Cures.

Citizen #3: But she will punch you. That's what Andy Blake said.

Tsubasa Kanzari: Cure Honey, where are you.

The Queen of Light opens a portal opens and Cure Honey appears.

Cure Honey: Do not listen to Andy Blake and his followers. These beings are trying to provoke all of you into retaliating against us. They want to put strife between the humans of this Earth and the humans of the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Tsubasa Kanzari: Think about it. If you are in place A and you go to place B and commit any kind of crime in place B, you will be detained for that crime in place B. Do you want to help the devilish Andy Blake and his followers commit a mass murder against the Pretty Cures or do you want to do the right thing?

Citizen #3: I agree with Tsubasa and Cure Honey. Andy Blake and his followers are using us to do his dirty work ... I realize that now. I'd rather do the right thing and warn the other Pretty Cures that Andy Blake and his followers are coming after them.

Citizen #4: I have to go with what Citizen #3 says.

Citizen #5: Bystander #1, do you agree Pretty Cures are led by an enthralling siren that will lead you and your loved ones to their demise? I'd go with what #3 and #4 are saying.

Bystander #1: Now I know it's a false statement.

A stranger then appears to Citizens #1-10.

Citizen #7: Who are you, stranger?

Stranger: My name is Allie Tori, an agent of Darkon's faction.

Allie Tori: What Cure Honey is saying is the truth – Andy Blake is a deceiver that is looking for someone's mind to devour. Andy Blake and his allies wanted all of you to make them look good and Pretty Cure look bad. Bystander #1, do you realize that you are being manipulated?

Bystander #1: I do. You were right, Allie Tori. Now I must turn myself into the cops.

Andy Blake: Ha! You think you've won? Ha! No matter if I lose this battle of the broadcasters – the Pretty Cures will fall.

Crook #2: Is Bystander #1 any use to us?

Andy Blake: He isn't … now that he knows our plans and that he realizes that we're deceivers.

Crook #2 (to Andy Blake): Should we take out 1 AK-47 rifle and kill him?

Andy Blake (to Crook #2): No – if we do that, we will attract attention. Know this; Pretty Cure will fall one day, even though we lost the battle of the broadcasters. And if we kill Bystander #1, it will lure Darkon and his faction here. Now let's get out of the tower.

Andy Blake and Crook #2 leave the broadcaster tower.

Allie Tori (to Bystander #1): No, don't do that.

Bystander #1: Why? I have caused pain and suffering.

Allie Tori (to Bystander #1): Then tell me this; did you know who Andy Blake was and what his intentions were?

Bystander #1: I don't, but I resisted him once.

Allie Tori: Don't turn yourself into the cops. If you resisted him once, it's not your fault because you kept your mind sober against the devilish Andy Blake and his followers until the latter pressured you.

Bystander #1: Thank you, Allie Tori. What should I do now?

Allie Tori: Bystander #1, you are free to go. You aren't at fault for what happened earlier. Now, I have one last request – go and sin no more.

Bystander #1: Thank you, Allie Tori.

Bystander #1 leaves the broadcast tower free of the darkness in his heart.

The 10 citizens who were with Andy Blake realize that he and his allies were only using them to commit murder. They then leave Andy and Crook #2, upon seeing the truth presented to them.

Gloria Lux: What an amazing turn of events. Several people have gotten Andy and Crook #2 off the air. But they're not cops. This is Gloria Lux signing off.

Meanwhile with Andy and Crook #2

Andy Blake: Bystander #1 is no longer of use to us. We can't kill him because it would attract attention. Nor can we kill the 10 citizens which was part of our audience because it would provoke the police officers. Now come on, Crook #2.

Crook #2: I'm right with you. By the way, about you blowing up the forensics science lab, what was that about?

Andy Blake: Crook #2, there was evidence in that lab that was about to condemn me guilty of my crimes that I did on this Earth and in the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Crook #2: I see. That's very clever.

End of Andy and Crook #2 scene

Back at Darkon's cave

Darkon: My hub is picking up something.

Onia Imugem: What is it, Darkon?

Darkon: My hub is picking up a signal about Andy Blake and some other crook is with him.

Allie Tori: Darkon, can you zoom in?

Darkon then zooms in with his hub.

Allie Tori: That's Crook #2, the one which was thrown in jail, and he escaped and now has a Taser. I have to warn the Queen of Light. A Taser is supposed to stun the opponent; however, it has a chance to induce severe paralysis to the enemy. Crook #2 worked for L' Aku, but since Andy Blake is L' Aku's successor, he's now working with Andy Blake.

Darkon (to Allie Tori): Warn the Queen of Light about the other danger that poses to Pretty Cure – the Taser.

Tsubasa Kanzari: What should I do, Darkon?

Darkon: Take Kirika Aktasuki and Hibiki Tachibana and search the area for Andy Blake and Crook #2. Onia Imugem, you warn the other people of USA to lock their doors and turn off the lights because Andy Blake is armed and dangerous as of this moment using the hub that we repaired earlier.

Allie Tori then leaves Darkon's cave to warn the Queen of Light. Tsubasa, Hibiki Tachibana, and Kirika Aktasuki search the USA for Andy Blake and Crook #2.

At the Pretty Cure Dimension

In the Garden of Light

Allie Tori: I'm with Darkon's faction, and I have to warn the Queen of Light about something. It's extremely important, and it's regarding about the danger that poses to Pretty Cures.

Guard #2: I'll let you in, Allie Tori.

Allie Tori approaches the Queen of Light.

Allie Tori (to Queen of Light): My name is Allie Tori. I am with Darkon's faction, and I am here to tell you about the danger that poses to Pretty Cure.

Queen of Light (to Allie Tori): Crook #2 escaped from jail, and he's working with Andy Blake. He's got a Taser from an officer on Earth that could be used to stun, or possibly, kill the Pretty Cures. Tell them to be on guard.

The Queen of Light goes to Iona Hikawa.

Allie Tori (to Queen of Light): What about me?

Queen of Light (to Allie Tori): You are free to go.

Allie Tori then leaves the Garden of Light. She eventually uses her phone to return to Darkon's cave.

Queen of Light (to Iona Hikawa): I am here to warn you about another thing.

Iona Hikawa (to Queen of Light): Is it about that Taser thing that a crook has?

Queen of Light (to Iona Hikawa): Indeed. Iona Hikawa, it's best that the Starlight Ascension be used to remove that Taser from that crook.

Iona Hikawa (to Queen of Light): I'll consider that.

End of Pretty Cure Dimension Scene

Onia is then broadcasting her message.

Onia Imugem: Attention US citizens, Andy Blake and his followers may come after you. Turn off your lights and lock all your doors.

Onia finishes her broadcast.

The US Citizens turn off their lights in their houses and lock their doors.

Andy Blake Chase Scene

Tsubasa Kanzari: You are not getting away with your crimes, Andy Blake.

Tsubasa and Kirika chase Andy Blake and Crook #2.

Kirika: Wait, Tsubasa, Crook #2 has a Taser with him. That Taser could either paralyze you or destroy you.

Tsubasa: Okay, but who's going to get that Taser off Crook #2?

Iona Hikawa then appears. She then transforms into Cure Fortune.

Cure Fortune: Hello, Tsubasa. I have to thank you for earlier for helping me stop Gas Lighter.

Tsubasa Kanzari: You're very welcome. Now I'll need your help to get that Taser off of Crook #2.

Cure Fortune: Because you helped me once, I'll help you back in return.

Cure Fortune uses her Starlight Ascension to get the Taser off of Crook #2.

Tsubasa Kanzari: That's neat. But what are we going to do about Crook #2?

A police officer appears in front of Cure Fortune. Cure Fortune then turns off her Starlight Ascension. The officer then retrieves the Taser.

Officer #2: There you are, Crook #2. You stole my Taser, and for that, you get extended hours in the big house. I'm sending Crook #2 back to his jail cell with his teammates.

Officer #2 leaves with Crook #2 in his police car.

Kirika: That was convenient. Now it's time to get Andy Blake into the Garden of Light and punish him for the crimes that he has done with the snake and in the past.

Tsubasa: I know.

Cure Fortune: I'll help too.

Tsubasa Kanzari: Okay.

Meanwhile in the Pretty Cure Dimension

Somewhere unknown

Paipu Bakudan: It's time to make my move. Soon Andy Blake will lead L' Aku's second Legion of Doom. For now, I must be silent.

Meanwhile a woman in the Pretty Cure Dimension speaks. She has blonde hair with orange eyes with wavy blue hair.

Strange Being #1: Morris Drake, my brother. Soon, I will be with you. I know that you are in the Garden of Light prison. Larry and Morris Drake, soon we shall be a family again.

End of Pretty Cure Dimension Scene

Back with Andy Blake chase scene

Tsubasa then uses her powers to restrain Andy Blake. However, Andy Blake is proven to be hostile and aggressive, even when captured.

Kirika Aktasuki looks up in the sky and sees a dart fired at Andy Blake.

Tsubasa Kanzari: Get down, all of you.

Hibiki Tachibana gets down. Tsubasa and Kirika do the same. Eventually the dart hits Andy Blake, rendering him comatose.

Hibiki Tachibana: That dart looks familiar – it's actually Black Widow's dart.

Tsubasa Kanzari looks at the dart.

Tsubasa Kanzari: Indeed, this is Black Widow's doing.

Kirika looks up in the sky and sees Black Widow. Black Widow waves her hand and Kirika notices it. Kirika waves at Black Widow.

Kirika Aktasuki: Thank you, Black Widow.

Black Widow eventually returns to Avengers Base.

Tsubasa then contacts Darkon the Dragon

Tsubasa Kanzari: Darkon the Dragon, my analysis has concluded that the dart has rendered Andy Blake comatose. I am coming back to your base with the comatose Andy Blake.

Darkon then responds to Tsubasa.

Darkon: Very good, Tsubasa. Get back to my cave. I'll tell Onia Imugem to make another broadcast, telling the citizens that Andy Blake is rendered comatose, and that they can turn their lights back on.

Tsubasa, Kirika, and Hibiki Tachibana return to Darkon's cave.

Onia Imugem makes another broadcast.

Onia Imugem: Attention all citizens, my name is Onia Imugem, an agent of Darkon's faction. The criminal known as Andy Blake has been detained. You can all turn on your lights and resume normal activity.

Onia Imugem shuts off the broadcast.

Meanwhile at Darkon's cave

Onia Imugem: Morris Drake cannot be legally charged as a criminal because he was unaware of what he was doing.

Allie Tori: Indeed, Onia Imugem. Do you know why the TV Show is called Criminal Minds?

Onia Imugem: It's to study the minds of a person. Think about it – in order for a person to commit murder or attempted murder, you need a clean fresh, malicious mind with motive. Morris' mind is unclean due to anger, thus making it easier for Andy Blake and the snake to manipulate him. The motive of Morris Drake in this case is a troubled man with anger issues that was easily manipulated.

Allie Tori: Morris Drake is a person whose anger was taken advantage of in order to do bad things. When anger consumes a person's mind, that person starts to go berserk and lose control.

Onia Imugem: So what you are saying is that if Morris Drake is a pawn to Andy Blake and the snake, he shouldn't be the one legally charged?

Allie Tori: Yes.

Allie Tori: Morris Drake committed murder against the Phantom Generals when the snake was alive – that's what landed him in the Garden of Light's prison, hence he was charged with this murder. However, if you were to look at the attempted murder of Himelda Shirayuki, this is Andy Blake and the snake's doing, not Morris Drake's.

Onia Imugem: So what you are saying is that Andy Blake corrupted Morris Drake into becoming a criminal?

Allie Tori: Indeed. Andy Blake is a good deceiver. We have to make sure he does not deceive others.

Onia Imugem: Let's end the conversation.

Allie Tori: Okay, Onia.

Tsubasa returns with the comatose Andy Blake.

Tsubasa: Allie Tori, I have returned with the comatose Andy Blake.

Allie Tori: Excellent. I'll send Andy Blake to the Garden of Light immediately.

In the Pretty Cure Dimension

The woman speaks.

Stranger #1: I'll always love you, Morris Drake … no matter who corrupted you, no matter what wrongdoings you have done or may have done; you'll always be part of the Drake family. Soon, I'll be on my way to the Garden of Light to come and get you so that you, I, and Larry Drake can be a family once again.

End of woman scene

Allie Tori then arrives at the Garden of Light with a comatose Andy Blake.

Allie Tori: Queen of Light, I bring to you the criminal Andy Blake. He committed crimes on this Earth and in the Pretty Cure Dimension with the snake L' Aku. He even was responsible for causing Morris Drake to do bad things by preying on his anger, and causing tensions in the Drake family, as well as planting a bomb on a forensics lab when it was closed. Andy coerced Morris Drake to do bad stuff to others to the point where he couldn't stand up for himself.

Queen of Light: I will send my guards to take Andy Blake off your hands. Andy Blake will pay for all his crimes against the Pretty Cure Dimension and this Earth.

The guards then escort Andy Blake to his prison. Andy Blake then wakes up in solitary confinement.

Andy Blake: This cannot be! When I get out of this dump of a prison, I will destroy the Pretty Cures with an army.

Allie Tori: Am I free to go, Queen of Light?

Queen of Light: Yes, Allie Tori. As for Morris Drake, I have to check on his behaviour.

Allie Tori: I have to check on my mother, Maria Tori.

Queen of Light: Okay, Allie Tori.

Allie Tori leaves the Garden of Light to go back to Darkon's cave.

At Darkon's cave

Allie Tori (to Maria Tori): I'm back, Mommy.

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): That's good. So how was the trip?

Allie Tori: The trip to the Garden of Light was great. Andy Blake is now imprisoned in the Garden of Light.

Maria Tori: That's great, my daughter.

Onia Imugem then appears.

Onia Imugem: That Andy Blake will be detained in the Garden of Light for the crimes that he did.

Maria Tori: Oh my goodness! Look at the time! We have to go home and make supper.

Tsubasa Kanzari: I'll go with you, Maria Tori.

Maria Tori: That's very sweet of you Tsubasa Kanzari.

Layla Rose then appears.

Layla Rose: I'll go with you to Allie's House for supper.

Mikey Blaine: I'll go with you as well.

In the Pretty Cure Dimension

Garden of Light prison

Queen of Light: Morris Drake, how are you doing?

Morris Drake (to Queen of Light): I'm worried about my sister.

Queen of Light (to Morris Drake): Don't you worry. She'll find this place and you. Listen, it is best that you stay here with Iona Hikawa because Paipu's location is unknown.

Morris Drake (to Queen of Light): So how have I been doing?

Queen of Light (to Morris Drake): You're doing great. Soon your sister will be here to pick you up.

Morris Drake (to Queen of Light): That's great.

Morris Drake (to Queen of Light): I'll go with Iona Hikawa and wait until my sister arrives. I know she will find the Garden of Light.

Queen of Light (to Morris Drake): Go with Iona Hikawa and wait. I have to increase the security on Andy Blake's cell.

The Queen of Light then calls 3 of her guards to go to Andy's Cell.

At Andy Blake's cell

3 of the guards go to Andy Blake's cell, which is solitary confinement.

Guard #1: We'll make sure that Andy Blake does not escape. This guy is dangerous.

Guards #2 and #3: Indeed.

Meanwhile at the Morris' Cell

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): It's been so long. You know, you're not really a bad person. You care and yearn for your sister.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Well, it's been so long since I smiled. The times that I had with Andy Blake were full of dread and fear. I'm worried that Andy Blake might break free and come after me. Andy Blake let me rot in here like the worm I am.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Andy is a master manipulator who likes to get people to do what he and his allies want. You're not a worm, you know.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): I know.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Once your sister gets to the Garden of Light, I shall warn her about this ghoul that likes to throw pipe bombs.

Morris Drake (crying): Thank you, Iona Hikawa, for all the things you did to help me.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): You're very welcome.

The Queen of Light appears.

Queen of Light (to Morris Drake): Once your sister comes and gets you, you'll be free to go. Andy Blake will be detained here for life because he actively did many bad things on this Earth and the Pretty Cure Dimension.

End of Pretty Cure Dimension Scene

At Darkon's cave

Setsuna Higashi then appears.

Setsuna Higashi (to Allie Tori): Do angry people deserve the big house?

Allie Tori (to Setsuna Higashi): Angry people don't deserve the big house because there are tons of reasons why people get angry; they deserve anger management. Andy Blake manipulated Morris Drake into doing all sorts of bad things in the past and lied to the latter about Pretty Cure when the latter was angry.

Setsuna Higashi (to Allie Tori): So basically, Morris Drake's actions in the past were that he was a pawn to the devilish Andy Blake?

Allie Tori (to Setsuna Higashi): Indeed. Plus, there's more to Morris Drake than just "A simple bad dude" because he yearns and wants to see his sister again.

Setsuna Higashi (to Allie Tori): I didn't know that Morris Drake had a good side.

Allie Tori (to Setsuna Higashi): Not all people who are criminals are bad people. Even a criminal can have a hidden good side. Morris Drake is an example – sure he did bad things in the present and made poor choices in the past, but he has a sister who loves and cares form him.

Setsuna Higashi (to Allie Tori): I see that there's more than meets the eye about Morris Drake.

Allie Tori (to Setsuna Higashi): Andy Blake is dangerous now. You see, the way he made 10 people on this Earth retaliate against the Pretty Cures in the Pretty Cure Dimension proves how he can be cunning. Even what he and the snake did with Himelda Shirayuki in the past while coercing Morris Drake to do those bad things with them – making them look good and her look bad is another example of how Andy Blake can be cunning.

Setsuna Higashi (to Allie Tori): Andy Blake is very clever.

Layla Rose and Mikey Blaine appear.

Layla Rose: Is it okay if we join the conversation?

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): Yes, you may.

Layla Rose: So you're talking about how dangerous Andy Blake is, right?

Allie Tori: Indeed, Layla Rose.

Mikey Blaine: So Andy Blake is detained in the Garden of Light, right?

Allie Tori: Yes, he is. Think about it – he is extremely clever due to the way he uses his mind to bad stuff.

Mikey Blaine: Indeed. We must keep our minds sharp. Andy Blake will stop at nothing to get rid of Pretty Cure.

Maria Tori appears.

Maria Tori: Look at the time! Allie Tori, we have to go back home and make supper.

Allie Tori: I'll tell Darkon and Onia Imugem.

Maria Tori: What I'm concerned is that Andy Blake may at some point break out.

Allie Tori (to Maria Tori): Is it because of Paipu Bakudan?

Maria Tori: Indeed. I'll speak to Darkon about making supper.

Darkon then appears.

Maria Tori: It's getting late. I have to make supper.

Darkon: Okay, Maria Tori. Onia and I will stay and fix everything at our cave. Oh, tell Allie Tori to contact the Queen of Light.

Maria Tori: On it, Darkon. (Nods her head)

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): Do you want to come to my house and have supper with me?

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): Sure, I'm always available.

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): Great.

Layla Rose: Mikey Blaine, want to come to Allie's house for dinner?

Mikey Blaine (smiling to Layla): Sure, I'll come.

At Allie's House

Maria Tori: We're back!

Allie Tori: I'll contact the Queen of Light immediately using my phone.

Maria Tori: You do that, my daughter.

Allie Tori then calls the Queen of Light.

Allie Tori (to Queen of Light): Hello, Queen of Light, I'm here to warn you that Paipu might be somewhere in the Pretty Cure Dimension waiting to break Andy Blake out of prison.

Queen of Light (to Allie Tori): Oh my! I'll warn the guards to make sure to keep a strict eye on Andy Blake. I'll send 2 of my guards to be on watch out for Paipu Bakudan.

Allie Tori (to Queen of Light): Thanks, Queen of Light. I have to help my mother make supper.

Queen of Light (to Allie Tori): You and your group are very good at helping people see past their troubles.

Queen of Light hangs up.

Maria Tori: I want you to cut the potatoes.

Allie Tori: Sure thing, mother.

Allie Tori then cuts the potatoes with the knife horizontally.

Maria Tori: That's great, my daughter. You were able to follow instructions.

Allie Tori: That's good.

Maria Tori: It's getting late. I'll take care of it from here.

Allie Tori: Okay, mother.

Allie and Maria Tori, as well as Layla Rose and Mikey Blaine enjoy the dinner that Allie Tori prepared.

End of Allie House scene

Meanwhile in the Pretty Cure Dimension

Paipu Bakudan: I'm coming to break you out, Andy Blake.

At the Garden of Light prison

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Listen, you may have caused troubles in the past and the present pertaining to the killing of the Phantom Generals, but I'll always be here for you. I've told the other Pretty Cures not to hold you at fault for the attempted murder of Himelda Shirayuki. This is that devious Andy Blake's doing – taking advantage of a weak, angry man and manipulating him to do bad things.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): What about the snake?

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): The snake was slain, but he left a successor in his place.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): I see.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): You may be a bad person on the outside, but on the inside I can see that you have a gentle heart.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Thank you for supporting me, Iona Hikawa.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Some people learn slowly, and that's okay. It's okay to say that you have made a mistake. No matter what the mistake is or how grave it was, help will be provided to prevent the same mistake. I have made a mistake.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): What mistake? Is it the one where Gas Lighter used your jerkass nature against you?

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Yes it is. You see, when Himelda released the Axia Empire all those episodes ago, I was angry at her.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Well, you could have asked her politely for her to acknowledge her mistake.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): But I didn't. I acted aggressively towards her for doing such a reckless act.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): It's not too late to apologize to her for your aggressive actions in the past.

Hime Shirayuki then appears.

Iona Hikawa (to Hime Shirayuki): I just want to say sorry to you for what I did in the past, now that the Phantom Empire (or Axia) and Deep Mirror are now slain.

Hime Shirayuki (to Iona Hikawa): No worries. Forget about it, it's now over.

The End


End file.
